Daan Pet
Daan Pet is a fat little turd who once lived north of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's been repeatedly tormented by Yoshi and friends, until one day became fatal and he died from diabetes and bruises. After a life of torment, Daan Pet reincarnated as the superhero Fatman The Sequel! He swore on his mother's grave that he'd protect the city of Gotham until the end of time, with his arch nemesis Batman. Daan and Batman have an endless rivalry which is bad for the city, so one day, Batman proposed a trade: Unlimited money for Gotham city. Daan didn't want any money, so he just smashed Batman's face into the floorboards and sat on him. Fatman's weight was so powerful, that it broke Batman's back. From that moment onward, Fatman The Sequel became the true savior of Gotham and no one dared to stop him. Category:Characters Category:Justice league Category:Future Characters Category:Cancer Abilities Daan Pet has the ability to talk to whales, since he was raised by a blue whale, which he calls mom. He also possesses the power of flight, invisibility, time traveling, superhuman strength and diabetes. He has also been seen eating little animals from dumpsters and sewers. He resides on a rooftop next to an asylum, where he has put Batman and the Joker. Characters of the Fatman universe Fatman has fought a number of characters from all over the world, such as Stalin, Hitler and Mussolini. nowadays, he fights in Gotham city. he has beaten Bane, The Joker, Deadshot, Deathstroke, The Penguin and many more. The one villain never beaten by Fatman is Captain vegetable, because Fatman's only weakness is vegetables. Fatman has also fought good guys, most noticably Batman, Superman, Iron man, Spider-Man and The Flash. In Fatman Comics 45, he has also travelled back in time to fight the Yoshis at the Mushroom Kingdom, which destroyed his timeline and brought his life back on track, because killing yoshis is good for your health. Fatman once had a sidekick, which goes by the name of Vapeman The Threequel, who was introduced in Fatman Comics 12: The curse of the Vape God!, where he was a servant of the Vape God. Once Fatman defeated the God, Vapeman was released and got the nickname: Vapeman The Threequel! Deaths of Fatman Like any superhero, Fatman has died. A lot. It started as an inside joke but soon became annoying, so the creators Dr. Nakedsnake and Rutger Hauer called upon Charles de Gaulle to end this inside joke because it was losing it's charm. The most recognizable death was when he sacrificed his fat rolls to the Amazon gods, because he was starving and was in need of Cheez its. The gods told him that they needed the fat rolls of courage, wisdom and diabetes. after a long time of consideration, Fatman chose to deliver his fat rolls for a bag of cheez its, which were poisoned, because the gods didn't appreciate the work Daan Pet had done. A brave death, followed by the infamous Vapeman The Threequel! series. The Future of Fatman Dr. Nakedsnake and Rutger Hauer have made the statement that a Fatman The Sequel game is on it's way to PS4, Xbox One, PC and Nintendo Switch. It will be made by the makers of Batman Arkham Knight and it will act in a similar way, but with more superpowers. A trailer has been released at E3, but Fatman himself couldn't show up, because for that to happen, he needed to walk up 2 flights of stairs and Fatman is too fat. They did manage to showcase that Vapeman the Threequel will be featured in the